


Photos

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All V3 Characters from after chapter 2, Fluff, I think?, No more tags I hate tags with a passion, Photos, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn’t proof read anything I just wrote this and now it exists I’m sorry for any mistakes but oh well.
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Photos

“Kiiiiboyyy! You can print out pictures or whatever, right?” Kokichi asks. It’s breakfast and everybody is sitting at the table.

”Yes! I can print out photos from my own memory!” Kiibo replies. “Why do you ask?”

“I wanna see some!” Kokichi says.

”Wh-“ kiibo gets cut off.

”BECAUSE!” Kokichi yells at him  
  
“I am interested to see as well.” Korekiyo adds as he somehow sips tea from under his mask. 

”What would you even want to see? And I don’t understand why anyways.” Kiibo says , being somewhat confused.

“How your favorite memories?” Saihara suggests.

”It’s probably just a bunch of dirty memories, typical of a degenerate male!” Tenko says.

”Yeah, that makes this an even better idea!” Miu says to her.

”Atua is interested as well! He would like to know what moments a lifeless being would treasure!” Angie adds.

”L-lifeless being!?” Kiibo exclaims.

”Nyeh.. printing out memories would be a pain.” Himiko says, barely lifting her head off the table.

”No need to be negative like that Himiko, I’m sure Kiibo can print a couple out.” Kaito says.

”Silence moon boy.” Himiko mutters.

”Gonta believes this is good idea as well! Helps us learn about Kiibo more!”Gonta smiles.

”Do what you want.” Maki says from her corner of the room.

”This sounds like an episode re-cap excuse” Tsumugi says.

”Fine I guess? But I only have so much ink I can use.” Kiibo says, not that excited about this but knowing he won’t win if he argues.

”Alright!” Miu cheers.

Kiibo internally sighs and decides on a memory. The others wait in silence as he prints it out. Kokichi snatches the photo from his mouth right away, the others looking at it with him.

The picture is of when Kaede was alive. She’s smiling and giving him a magazine.

”H-hey you could have waited..” Kiibo says.

“This is.. surprisingly sweet of you Kiibo!” Angie says.

”What did you expect? Kaede was nice to me, so I’d clearly treasure more of her memories.” He says.

”Uuugh this is lame. Print out another one!” Kokichi wines.

”Nyeh, you’re bored already?!”

Kiibo choses another memory and prints it out.

This time he holds it out, and Saihara takes it.

The picture is of Saihara, Angie, Tenko, Kirumi, and Himiko near the pool. Saihara and Kiibo are talking under a parasol while Kirumi tends the three girls in beach chairs in the background.

”Typical of a male to only have memories of another male, leaving the women in the background!!” Tenko says.

”Gonta is confused how Tenko came to that conclusion.”

“Nyeh, i remember that. It was fun..”

”May I ask why you like this moment in particular Kiibo?” Korekiyo asks.

”We where talking about our home lives. It was nice, and let me remember some of the times when I was with the professor.” Kiibo explains. 

“Lameee” Kokichi says yet again.

”You find everything boring!” Kaito yells at him.

”Gonta think Kiibo should continue!” Gonta says.

Kiibo does.

He prints out a picture of when he caught Kaito sneaking out to look at the stars, when he got a scarf from saihara, when Angie painted him, when saihara and Kirumi helped him cook, when he hung out with gonta, when he talked to saihara about opening a maid business, when him and saihara spent all their money one the monomono machine, and plenty of the professor.

The others had ended up sharing their favorite memories as well, and they all ended up chatting the entire day.

Kiibo had barely any ink left, and the others seemed.. satisfied?

Kokichi was looking over the photos and grinning, almost like he had figured something out.

”These arent you favorite memories right?” Kokichi asks.

”I have printed out all of my personal favorites.” Kiibo says to the smaller boy. He’s not exactly lying, he had printed out all but one of them.

”Hmm.. ok!” Kokichi smiles and skips away, taking the photos with him.

Before anybody can say anything, the nighttime announcement plays.

Everybody says goodbye for the night and heads to their dorm.

Kiibo waits until everybody is in their rooms before leaving his and knocking on Saihara’s door.

”..Kiibo? Did you need something?” Saihara looks extremely tired despite only laying down a few minutes ago.

”Sort of.” Kiibo prints out a photo and hands it to Saihara. He smiles and walks out of the dorm area.

Saihara looks at the photo confused, then smiles at it.

He takes the photo of them holding hands earlier that day and puts it in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t proof read anything I just wrote this and now it exists I’m sorry for any mistakes but oh well.


End file.
